mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Star
Star is another Magical Drop veteran who has been here since the first game, is a pretty girl in a long dress with ankle length hair. She, like Temperance, holds two jars, but the water they pour goes to the ground instead of each other. Most of it ends with the same word (or suffix). In the European version, her voice is being shared with Justice, Lovers, Death, Judgment, and the secret character, Temperance. Star has the ubiquitous girl's voice. Magical Drop II Star is located at the second stage after defeating Fool and before defeating Devil. She is available on Puzzle Mode, the expert difficuly where she can be found in the Japanese version. Her ending in the game is where she wants to become the prettiest girl in the world, but always get distracted when Chariot and Devil are fighting each other, Magician looking at himself in the mirror, and Strength falling in love with her. Magical Drop III Star's ending in the game is when she is about to sing on stage. She is also playable in Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey. Star can be found on the fourth stage of challenge mode after defeating Justice on all difficulties. Animations Stand Animation Star smiles and pours water. Combo Animation 1 Star turns to one side and brings the jars close to her chest. Combo Animation 2 After the jars disappear, Star blows a kiss towards the screen. Her voiceover is "Rabu-rabu-desu!", "rabu" being the Japanese transmogrification for the English "love". Combo Animation 3 Star rears back, then points the jars at the screen. Small stars (the five-pointed radial shape, not the character) fly out of them. Victory Animation Star puts on hand behind her back and does the "Victory" symbol with the other. Victim Animation Star winces, her hands beside her face, and cries. Panic Animation 1 Star gets teary-eyed, looks upward, and shakes her head back and forth. Panic Animation 2 Star drops her jars and folds her hands under her chin in a pleading gesture, swaying back and forth. Begging the player to NOT send anymore balloons for bigger combos. Magical Drop F Star's transformation is where she wears a pink dress just like when she is about to sing on stage. She may not be a great backup singer as it seems... Trivia *Although Star cannot be a playable character in Magical Drop Pocket, however she made a cameo in Chariot's ending. *In Magical Drop F, Star is the only character to have a transformation mugshot along with some sprite rips. *In Magical Drop Touch, she is the only character to be introduced in the demo version. *Magical Drop F is the only game where Star wears slippers on her feet during her normal form and boots during her second form. Gallery Gretchen_the_Star_(7).jpg|Star's concept art in Magical Drop II MagicalDropStar.gif|Star's ending in Magical Drop MagicalDrop42.gif|Magical Drop - Super Player Star ChibiStar.PNG|Concept art of Star's mini icon in Magical Drop II Star 0001.jpg|Star's mini icon in Magical Drop II Star 2 0001.jpg|Star's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II Star 4 0001.jpg|Star's stats in Magical Drop II Star 5 0001.jpg|Star's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) thestar.png|Star's sprites in Magical Drop II Star 6 0001.jpg|Star's background stage in Magical Drop II Gretchen the Star (8).jpg|Star's concept art in Magical Drop III Gretchen the Star (2).jpg|Star's in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III Gretchen the Star (3).png|Star's alternate color in Magical Drop III Star 3 0001.jpg|Star's mini icon in Magical Drop III Star 8 0001.jpg|Star's Mini Icon in Magical Drop III Star 7 0001.jpg|Star's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Gretchen_the_Star_(4).png|Star's artwork in Magical Drop F Star.png|Star's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop F Gretchen the Star (5).png|Concept art of Star's Transformation in Magical Drop F Gretchen the Star (6).png|Concept art of Star's Evolutions in Magical Drop F Star (2).png|Star's Tarot Card in Magical Drop F S.T.A.R. M.U.G.S.H.O.T.S..png|Star's Mugshots in Magical Drop F StarMug.png|Star's Transformation Mugshot in Magical Drop F TheStar.png|Star's Sprite Rip Images in Magical Drop F Star9000.png|Star's Transformation Sprites in Magical Drop F ImagesCA20OXP3.jpg|Star's Losing Pose In Magical Drop Touch Mzl cwbwnilb 320x480-75.jpg|Star's Pose When Leveling Up in Magical Drop Touch STARARTWORK.png|Star's win pose in Magical Drop Touch thestartouch.png|Star's sprites in Magical Drop Touch Star.jpg|Star's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop V Category:Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger female actors in Europe Category:Heroes